


Yumi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Acting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Ribbons, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Mi dispiace, Ryo-chan. Davvero, mi dispiace” gli disse, con un’aria che di dispiaciuto aveva ben poco. “Era un fiocco quello che avevi in testa?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Yumi

**_ \- Yumi - _ **

Yamada era seduto sul divano, il più distante possibile da Daiki.

Aveva l’aria imbronciata, teneva le braccia conserte ed un’espressione che sperava apparisse il più possibile indignata.

Era sabato sera, ed era appena andata in onda la prima puntata di Risou no Musuko.

Aveva atteso trepidante che la puntata finisse per chiedere al fidanzato che cosa gliene fosse sembrato, lanciandogli di tanto in tanto delle occhiate per cercare di leggere le sue reazioni.

E questo stato d’animo l’aveva accompagnato fino a pochi minuti dalla fine.

Poi c’era stata _quella_ scena, e lui aveva visto tutto crollare come un castello di carte.

Daiki aveva sbarrato gli occhi e la bocca, rimanendo con espressione quasi sconvolta per svariati secondi.

E poi aveva cominciato a ridere.

A ridere così forte da lacrimare, si teneva le mani sullo stomaco e si contorceva sul divano, come se non riuscisse a smettere.

L’episodio era ormai finito, e lui era ancora lì, incapace di fermarsi.

Yamada l’aveva guardato male, irritato per quella sua reazione.

Sapeva che l’avrebbe preso in giro per essersi vestito da donna – il fatto che il completo fosse fatto interamente di pizzi e trine non aiutava di certo – ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi a disagio, perché non si era aspettato che quell’immagine lo potesse far ridere fino a quel punto.

Erano passati ormai diversi minuti, quando vide Arioka calmarsi quel tanto che bastava per andargli vicino.

“Mi dispiace, Ryo-chan. Davvero, mi dispiace” gli disse, con un’aria che di dispiaciuto aveva ben poco. “Era un fiocco quello che avevi in testa?” aggiunse poi, ricominciando a ridere.

Yamada gli diede un colpo sul braccio, abbastanza forte.

“Sono felice che il drama ti sia piaciuto a tal punto che l’unica cosa su cui riesci a concentrarti è quel maledettissimo fiocco” gli disse, ironico, alzando un sopracciglio in sua direzione.

Daiki cercò di riaversi. Chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, riprendendo fiato e assumendo un’espressione quanto più seria possibile.

“Mi dispiace, hai ragione” gli disse, respirando a fondo, e avvicinandoglisi nuovamente, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle ed attirandolo a sé. “Il drama mi è piaciuto. Davvero tanto, te lo giuro. E... sono solo stato colto alla sprovvista dal modo in cui eri vestito. Tutto qui.” concluse, scrollando le spalle.

Ryosuke distese leggermente la propria espressione.

“Davvero ti è piaciuto?” mormorò, poco convinto.

Daiki ridacchiò, annuendo.

“Sì che mi è piaciuto. E poi, tutto sommato...” sorrise, malizioso “Vestito in quel modo avevi anche un tuo perché” gli disse, e il più piccolo non si poté trattenere dal dargli un altro colpo, più leggero.

Si accoccolò contro di lui, sorridendo.

Non ebbe cuore di dirgli che quella non era che la prima puntata, che sarebbe stato vestito in modi ben peggiori, e che il fiocco non era altro che la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata.

Fino alla fine del drama, decise che il sabato sera si sarebbe fatto portare fuori a cena.

Era la cosa migliore per la salute mentale di entrambi.


End file.
